Archrey Lesson
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is taught how to shoot an arrow with Davis Motomiya's help.


"Archery Lessons"

 **This is a very short oneshot done for fun. Please enjoy and review!**

Two teenagers were standing in the middle of a forest, having multiple targets set up around them.

One of the teens was a tall male with raspberry colored hair, caramel skin and chocolate grown eyes who was dressed in a black t-shirt, a pair of old jeans and white running shoes.

The second teen was a girl with long dark brown hair that had been tied up into a messy ponytail and she had whiskey brown eyes and fair skin with moles dotting her face and body.

She was dressed in a pair of grey jogging pants, a white spaghetti strapped top, black running shoes and a red hoodie.

"Okay, so, how're we gonna do this?" The girl, Stiles Stilinski, asked.

The boy smiled at her as he picked up the quiver of arrows and nocked an arrow to the bow he had slung over his shoulder.

"Just watch the way I do it and I'll show you how to hold a bow properly and how to aim." Davis Motomiya told her.

Standing back, Stiles watched as Davis stood with perfect form, amazed as her eyes roamed over his body, noticing how relaxed and poised he was.

Stiles had gotten frustrated that she was the only human in the pack and was upset that she didn't have any way to defend herself.

Davis had come to her aid and offered to teach her some self defense moves along with how to shoot a bow and arrow since he had been practicing archery for years.

Allison Argent, who had gotten into a playful competition with the Japanese boy, had admitted that Davis was a better shot than she was.

Davis was silent and completely motionless for a few seconds before he suddenly sprung into action, firing off the arrows at an amazing speed that Stiles didn't think was possible, hitting each target dead on.

Jaw dropping in awe at the way the boy moved, Stiles watched as Davis then turned around with a smug expression on his face and gave the girl a wink.

"Holy crap! You're like the freaking love child of Green Arrow and Hawkeye!" Stiles exclaimed making the boy smirk and give a mock bow.

"I do my best. Now, come on, it's your turn." Davis motioned her over to him.

Feeling nervous and excited all at once, Stiles bounced over to the raspberry haired male and accepted the bow from him and a single arrow.

"Okay, you remember how I held the arrow, right?" Davis asked her.

"Um, not really. Was it something like this?" Stiles asked.

She nocked the arrow, but seemed to be having trouble pulling the strong back.

Shaking his head in amusement, Davis stepped up closer behind Stiles and gently placed a hand on her waist making her breath catch.

"Here, let me show you." He told her in a gentle tone.

Gliding his hand up her body, Davis gently placed his hand over her fist that was holding the arrow while his other hand covered her hand on the bow.

"You're too tense. You need to relax your body and mind." He spoke in a soothing voice that dripped like honey.

Stiles tried to focus on what Davis was telling her, but it was difficult with the handsome boy's hands covering her own while he was standing so close his body heat was warming her up.

It almost felt like she was being embraced by him as she stood close to his front and his arms were around her, helping her to aim the arrow properly.

Smiling down at the girl, Davis used his nose to brush a strand of hair off of her neck and nuzzled against it, placing a slow kiss to her pulse point making Stiles moan at the show of affection.

"Okay, your form is almost flawless now. Come on, beauty, just let it go." Davis whispered into her ear.

Shuddering against him, Stiles released the arrow and watched as it sailed over to the target and landed in the center making her eyes grow wide in shocked delight.

Cheering at being able to land a perfect hit with the arrow, Stiles turned around in Davis' arms and threw her arms around his muscular shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I did it! I did it! Oh my God, this is awesome! You are the best training ever! I love you so much!" Stiles exclaimed.

Laughing at the enthusiasm his girlfriend had, Davis wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his chest, kissing the crown of her head.

"Yeah, you did pretty awesome on your first try. You might just be a prodigy at this." Davis praised.

Moving her face out of the crook of her boyfriend's neck, Stiles smiled up at him and gained a saucy expression as she gazed up at him from under her eyelashes.

"So, can we go back to the car and make out now?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner.

Smirking down at the girl, Davis scooped her up into his arms, making Stiles squeal as she held onto his shoulders and allowed her boyfriend to carry her off to the car.

"Ten minutes of making out, then we're back to training." He told her.

The end.


End file.
